SMILEGAME.avi
Copied and pasted straight from the underground Roblox creepypasta wikia. SMILEGAME.avi Agent's Note: I made this creepypasta for fun, so expect a few flaws in it. But like always, please do not hate on me. (by that I mean no bullying and death threats. You can criticize if you want. :P) Enjoy! Remember the old days of roblox when there were no ODers, BC jerks, or Other annoying people? Those were the good days. Most games I play nowadays are either full of annoying jerks who annoy the heck out of me, or they are just not so much fun. One day, I was searching for a few game to play. I then stumbled across a game that really caught my eye. It was called "SMILEGAME". The thumbnail was of a nice house in really nice graphics. It looked really cool, and realistic, so I decided, "why not?, and clicked it. The description said, "Welcome to my game! This is where you can build amazing creations, blox your friends, and have lots of fun! Please enjoy my game, and have lots of fun!" The comments were also normal comments without any spam, copy and paste, nor even mean comments! However, there was one comment that rally caught my eye. It was by a user named, "DONTPLAYIT". Here's what it said: "This game is not what you think! DO NOT PLAY AT ANY COST!!" No one payed attention to him, nor replied to him. So I decided to play the game to see what he was talking about. When I clicked play, the game automatically opened up, faster than any other game I played. When I entered, I was impressed. The game had incredible graphics, almost like the graphics in the Minecraft shaders mod. The people that were playing were all very nice. There were no jerks, no guests, no BC jerks, you name it! The world was very nice, and well made, and the animations for the players when moving were really well made! The music was also very nice. It sounded like a beautiful piano song. I got attached to the game, and played it a lot recently. A few days, I was going to play SMILEGAME again. When I got to the page, I saw something...odd...The description said, "WILL NOT LAST". The comments were disabled. I thought this was some sort of update for a little event, So I didn't mind it. When I got to the game, I saw that the place was much more demonic looking and creepier. I was the only one there. The music was also different. It was some creepy giggling of a little girl, with some screaming. I was starting to get a little bit freaked out. So I was about to leave. Before I left, someone else joined the game. His name was "SMILEGAME.AVI". He started to spam random things on the chat such as, "SATAN'S GIFT" and "YOUR MISTAKE." I kindly told him to stop, but after I did, my laptop would go crazy, and start to go crazy. So i tried to exit out of the game, but every time i'd try, it would make my laptop glitch out even more. I tried to close my laptop, but it was stuck open for some reason. I even tried to shutdown my computer, but it would just make the laptop worse. A few minutes later, my computer started to calm down, and turn back to normal. I was still on the game, and my computer was still on. I got one more message from "SMILEGAME.avi" Which said, "SOON". The game shutdown, and so did my computer. A few months later, I got a new message from roblox. Here's what it said: "Dear Agentpman2 We heard that you had played a game that started to do crazy thing to your laptop. We are awfully sorry about that horrible experience that you had. That awful game was created by a test account we made years ago. It was one of those "Build and Fight" games that people make. Unfortunety, someone must have hacked it, and add some weird stuff into it. We fixed it, but it was hacked again, but only to be much more twisted, and weird. We will try not to make something like this happen again, but as for now, we'll close the game for now. Have a nice day. -ROBLOX Oh, and P.S. You didn't go behind the hill, right?" I replied with "Thank you, and no. Why are you asking?" Roblox replied, "Well, we were checking the map, but then we saw something behind the hill. When we touched it, the computer started going crazy. We don't really like to talk about what happened afterwards, so we aren't going to tell you right now. But just keep an eye out for any suspicious games. Thanks, and have a nice day. -Roblox." To this day, nothing bad has happened to me yet, but I am still haunted by the game that I used to love, but I now fear: SMILEGAME. Story is created by Agentpman1.